Bloody Xmas
by Syriel
Summary: Nuit du 24 décembre. À Londres, Moriarty lance une attaque-éclair. La victime ? Un gros bonhomme habillé de rouge. Le motif ? Une clef USB. Il n'en faut pas plus à Sherlock et John pour se laisser entraîner dans une palpitante énigme : la survie du Royaume en dépend ! God save the Queen et joyeux Noël !... - Aventure, no slash, prequel des "Archives d'un Détective-Consultant".


**Bonsoir !** En cette nuit de Noël, me voilà de retour avec une petite dernière concernant l'univers holmesien (vu par la BBC)... une fiction de saison, puisqu'elle s'intitule **_Bloody Xmas_** : c'est une sorte de "conte de Noël détraqué", à la manière (évidemment) d'une enquête policière. Sherlock et John devront se frotter à un problème un peu... particulier, comme vous allez le lire.

Elle s'inscrit dans mon cycle consacré à la série anglaise _Sherlock_, "Les Archives d'un Détective-Consultant" (qui prend principalement comme inspiration la 1ère saison, avec des ramifications plus ou moins fidèle sur la 2e) : c'est une **prequel **de mes fictions précédentes, de _L'Affaire du Tower Bridge_ à _Achèvement_. Ne vous étonnez donc pas si certains éléments de ces fics ne sont pas présents ici ! Elle a également un ton un peu plus décalé que les autres (un peu comme _Le Coucou_).

Enfin, rassurez-vous : je n'oublie pas mes deux fictions en cours sur Sherlock - _Le Tueur aux Boîtes à musique_ (dont le scénario est posé) et _Achèvement_ (qui arrivera sous peu). J'espère pourtant finir celle-ci cet hiver, pour rester de saison... et prolonger un peu Noël !

Alors, en espérant que cette petite nouvelle vous plaira... **bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pré-enquête : <strong>_**The Nightmare Before Christmas…**_

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all thro' the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…_

– « A Visit from St. Nicholas », C. C. Moore, 1823.

_Christmas Eve_, nuit du 24 au 25 décembre. Quartier de Pimlico, Londres.

Il s'avança, impeccable dans son costume.

Pour l'occasion, il l'avait voulu noir : noir comme la nuit, comme le cauchemar, comme des enfants le désespoir. – Il étouffa un rire : après tout, ne venait-il pas d'assassiner le plus célèbre, le plus fameux, le plus… ? La lune resplendissait derrière la vitre : son éclat s'abîmait sur l'ébène du tissu absorbant la lumière. Le diamant d'une épingle en ornait la cravate – cadeau d'une veuve fanée avant son temps.

Il s'avança, inflexible dans le cossu salon.

C'était de ces demeures comme on n'en faisait plus : un faste victorien, très néorenaissance, aux courbes un peu passées. Un balcon soutenu par des piliers donnait sur un parc tranquille – sauf erreur de sa part, le _St. George's Square_. Aucun bruit ne troublait les rues de Pimlico endormi. Tous se préparaient à la fête de demain : on couchait les petits, on fermait les volets, on laissait des biscuits et puis un verre de lait. – Cette nuit plus que tout autre, on attendait… on attendait…

Il s'avança, reniflant de mépris.

Dans un coin du salon, un sapin imposant étendait sa ramure : il avait fière allure, avec ses boules de verre – (rouges de sang !) –, ses guirlandes écarlates, et au sommet !... l'étoile, la ridicule étoile qui devait apporter bonheur, prospérité ! Quelle blague ! Et encore, ce n'était rien : à son pied, des paquets emballés avec soin… des rubans, des dentelles, des froufrous et des cartes !... atroce.

Il s'avança, le cœur bouffi d'une joie aussi noire que sa veste.

La cheminée jetait des flammes qui chassaient net les ombres. À son chambranle de chêne, on avait suspendu trois chaussettes ridicules, tricotées vertes et blanches, avec des rennes souriants et des petits flocons !... Puis sur la table basse, on avait déposé, dans de la porcelaine, des scones parfumés à la fleur d'oranger ; un seul, d'ailleurs, avait été grignoté… le verre de lait gisait sur le sol, renversé. Quel dommage, vraiment ! Dans la lumière du feu, une penderie ouvrait sa large gueule, comme une entrée secrète sur l'autre monde, d'où s'échappent les cauchemars qui rôdent dans les chambres… – Quelle ironie, vraiment ! Dire qu'il s'était lui-même dissimulé dedans !

Il s'avança encore, s'arrêta, se pencha…

…examina le corps. Le vieux, étendu raide, une balle dans la tête. Sous le bonnet fourré, entre les cheveux blancs, il aperçut nettement l'impact rouge, béant : le projectile avait percé la boîte crânienne, pour venir se ficher dans le chambranle sculpté – preuve qui serait trouvée, il en était certain. Car n'était-ce pas le but ? à quoi bon massacrer la plus belle nuit de l'année, sans le revendiquer ?... Oh, il tenait vraiment à ce qu_'il_ soit au courant… pour une fois encore (oh !) _lui_ damner le pion ! D'un air dégoûté, il repoussa du pied le cadavre obèse gisant sur le plancher : le sang teintait le bois verni, luisant comme un vitrail devant un incendie. Dans le creux de sa main, une clef USB : il ne faudrait jamais laisser tous ses secrets traîner dans les salons cossus des belles propriétés… qui sait quel voleur peut bien s'y engouffrer… ? – Il éclata de rire : il les avait bien eu ! Derrière lui, son tueur : toujours sur le qui-vive, vérifiant chaque bruit. Même avec un silencieux (plus professionnel, bien qu'un peu coûteux), il y a toujours pour l'assassin le risque d'être surpris. Or cette nuit plus que toute autre, le plan ne souffrirait aucun témoin gênant.

Il se redressa vite, ses pupilles luisant d'une mauvaise lueur.

Trois pas, et la porte-fenêtre qu'il ouvrit brusquement : une bourrasque glacée balaya le salon. Les flammes chantantes valsèrent. Sur le toit, d'étranges craquements et des bruits de sabots, de lentes respirations… Un sourire inquiétant et, au Colonel impatient :

- Une balade en traineau te tente, cette nuit ?

Acquiescement. Sortie sur le balcon. Avant d'escalader le toit, il enveloppa la ville d'un œil machiavélique. Une main dans sa poche ; quatre enveloppes cachetées :

- Je dois les envoyer, car demain, c'est Noël. Et j'espère un cadeau un peu _particulier_...

Il éclata de rire et grimpa sur les tuiles. – L'instant d'après, le traineau s'envolait.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà !<strong> Vous connaissez donc le fil rouge de l'enquête : Moriarty a tué le Père Noël (et l'a volé, en plus) ! Mais qui est ce Père Noël - véritable personnage de légende allié au Royaume, ou agent secret du MI6 avec un nom de code particulier ?... La réponse viendra... peut-être !

En attendant, je peux vous promettre des chapitres basés sur des traditions de Noël typiquement anglaises, comme le _Christmas pudding_ ou les _Christmas Crackers_... j'espère que cette nouvelle enquête vous convaincra ! En attendant, bon ou mauvais, j'aimerais connaître votre avis, alors **n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !**

**À bientôt ! **

**Syriel.**


End file.
